We Collide
by shamelessOne
Summary: She's gotten to you, too. Did Jack believe it? Would he admit it? Just a little something after the scene in 1x03 Tabula Rasa, after Jack is staring off into the horizon. Jate only, other characters though. [Incomplete.]
1. Believing

This is just something that popped into my head when I was watching 1x03 Tabula Rasa and the Marshall said the line that is below. I don't know where it's headed, but I know I have some ideas in my mind. Be nice, one of my first Lost fic's. So go ahead and read, and review if you want.

* * *

_  
_

_ Believing;_

"_She got to you, too."_

Those words repeated over and over in Jack's head. He just couldn't get them out, no matter how hard he tried. So he just kept staring off into the ocean. All the while thinking about how maybe, just maybe, the Marshall was right.

So he started to walk down the beach, looking down at the sand, thinking about when he met Kate.

"_You don't seem afraid at all. I don't understand that."_

"_Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16-year-old kid. A girl. And at the end, after thirteen hours, I was closing her up, and I – I accidentally ripped her dural sac. Shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together. Membrane, stenos tissue.. so it ripped open. Nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta. Spinal fluid flowing out of her, and I.. and the terror was just so.. crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in. Let it take over. Let it do its thing. But only for five seconds. That's all I was gonna give it. So I started to count. One.. two.. three.. four.. five. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up, and she was fine."_

"_If that had been me, I think I would have run for the door."_

"_Well, I don't think that's true. You're not running now."_

He smiled at that. He remembered how she had been afraid, and how he had told her not to be. They were total strangers at the time, but she still trusted him. Trusted him enough to believe in him. Not many people would do that. Not many at all.

The sun was starting to set, so he decided to go back to the rest of the camp. By the time he reached it, he was still thinking of Kate. Of how he always wanted to make sure she was all right. At first, he thought it was subconsciously. But then he realized he did it more for her than anyone else. 'No.' He thought, 'It never meant anything. It was just one of my duties as her friend.' Friend? Yes, that's all they are. Friends. Nothing more.

Right?

He looked up at all the people sitting around the fires, finding company in each other.

He also knew that that's how he felt when around Kate. He always felt exhilarated. Her beauty hypnotized him, and he felt like he didn't deserve to feel this way. He didn't deserve her, he wasn't good enough. He just admired her from afar. Never to act on his feelings, it wouldn't be worth it because she didn't feel the same way. Did she? No, it was impossible.

Why would she want him? He knew he should give up on that dream, but he just couldn't let go. It was too hard, and he didn't even want to. He would always want her; want her passion, her affection.

Would he ever get it? Would he just have to keep waiting, waiting for the right moment?

Maybe.

_A/N - I swear this story isn't done yet. Just stay with me, and it will turn into some Jack/Kate romance._


	2. You're Not Alone

_You're Not Alone;_

He found Kate a little ways off from the others, sitting in front of her own fire. She was alone, looking off into the night. Jack walked towards her and sat down next to her, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Jack." She said softly, only loud enough so he could hear.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not telling you about me before. I just thought –"

"It's okay," he said looking over at her, knowing that she meant every word she said. It's not like he could stay mad at her for something so stupid. Hell, they didn't even know each other all that well. She didn't know certain things about his past, just like he didn't know about hers.

"What?"

"I said it's okay. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled and looked over at her, their eyes meeting for just a few seconds, but he was sure he saw something in her eyes. Just a little, but it was most definitely there. It went back to silence after that. Not an uncomfortable silence, just two friends sitting together. Enjoying each other's company. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, just taking in the night's air.

There were so many times where he wanted to lean in, capture her lips with his, feel her body leaning against his, and this was one of those moments. He looked over at her, wondering if he went through with it, would it just be a mistake?

"Kate," he whispered softly, urging her to look at him.

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning what he wanted. He looked into her eyes, and slowly captured her lips with hers. It took her by surprise, but he slowly felt her relax against him and kiss him back. It was like every first kiss is; filled with desire and longing, and even though it didn't last long, it was worth it.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Jack was the first to look away, staring off into the fire just like before, and then started to stand up. He started to walk away before stating something that he needed to say.

"You're not alone Kate; I'll always be here for you. Remember that."

"I know," she whispered to herself as she watched him walk away into the night.

_A/N - I know it's short, but I'm really busy right now and this is all I could do. If you just stick with it.. I'll update soon, promise.  
_


End file.
